tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask a Terrorist
"Ask a '''Terrorist.'" - Ask a Terrorist in response to a redundant question.'' Ask a Terrorist is an ask blog that takes place in the more deserted part of Equestria - around the Appleloosa area. The general idea is as simple as it sounds. Ask a Terrorist is pretty much a terrorist who answers your questions, anytime, anywhere. However, our "hero" is on a mission to take anyone captive and convert them to join his terrorist organization. Storyline Ask a Terrorist's name is unknown to really anybody, so we'll refer to him as "Terrorist" or "'hero'" for now. The storyline following Ask a Terrorist is a vague one; meaning that it'll change. He's mainly out to have fun in Equestria, but also convert ponies to follow his league of terrorists. The members affiliated or how many are currently apart of it is unknown, but one has been identified as a friend of the "hero", Brian . He's already made a few friends, such as Xain the Madman and Twilight Sparkle Toy, while making an enemy or two. Derpy became a small issue for the Terrorist after he thought he successfully killed her. Unfortunately, because she's Derpy, she did not die. Our "hero" is out looking for her. It also seems that The Night Guards were a small problem to the Terrorist for a short time, which is why he stays hidden from most ponies, unless a huge event is going on, such as Hearts and Hooves Day, Winter Wrap Up, and other events. Currently, our "hero" has stumbled upon Dead Rainbow Dash. Dead Rainbow Dash Significance Ask a Terrorist, believe it or not, does in fact have soft spots for some ponies, such as Dead Rainbow Dash. In April, he asked her out to the Tumblr Prom. Currently no response has been given. Once questioned by an Anon, he somewhat admitted his light affections for her. About the Main Character Personality Ask a Terrorist has a mainly serious attitude, but he can somewhat goof up. He is a tad bit egotistical, usually showing off his arsenal, but when it comes down to it, he's very critical and just wants to get things done. Arsenal Ask a Terrorist's weapons are always varied. He typically uses a Winchester Model 1873, a SIG SG 552, an AKS-74, a S&W .32 Revolver, a USP .45, and a few golf clubs. About the Mod The mod of this Tumblr, Ian Flynn, is a 14 year old Canadian airsoft activist and golfer. He recently bought a tactical vest, which can be seen in all of his new posts. When he's not playing airsoft or golfing, he's usually playing videogames, such as the Guitar Hero Franchise. In the state of Connecticut, he's the 15th best player. Ian also enjoys Team Fortress 2, Minecraft and is a huge Portal fan. He sometimes experiments with VFX. Ian's method of keeping a human in Equestria is through Photoshop CS5.1, where he "ponifies" pictures by adding a pony or two in his pictures and adding shadows and generally anything to make it look more realistic.